The Reaper's Journey
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: Xover with Harry Potter. 'Enter the Reaper' pt 2. Watari and Draco are still partnered. A new case sends them to Hong Kong's new Wizarding Commuity. Going after magical animal poachers isn't as easy as they thought. coauthor Yanagi sen. Epilogue up! Yaoi!
1. Adventures in Hong Kong!

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter one.

003 fluttered her wings as Watari looked around, more than a little unsure of their current surroundings. He knew that foreigners were somewhat odd, but he hadn't believed that they were this unusual, was that man wearing a dress with twinkling stars? A glance at his partner, assured the shinigami that this might be normal behavior. Part of him was relieved that tourists never looked like this in Japan. Then again, this was China... and he hadn't been out of the country for the past couple of decades.

Draco looked around them. "Nice to see familiar sights again."

"Foreigners truly are unique..."

"This is what a wizarding community looks like... sort of."

The shinigami nodded and continued looking around at the people... and noted that some were carrying broomsticks much like the one that Draco's father had destroyed several months ago when Lucius Malfoy had attacked the boy. "Maybe we can get you one of those flying brooms again?" he said brightly.

The boy sighed and looked at the brooms wistfully. "You have no idea how expensive they are..."

"Not a clue... but if we don't get the absolute top of the line, then maybe it won't be as expensive," not to mention that over the past thirty years or so, he had managed to save up a bit of money... and invest, mostly in his brother's business... not that he was willing to share that bit of information with anyone else.

"Maybe... I refuse to get a student broom though. I'd rather not fly then use one of those pieces of junk."

"Would you rather we go back and talk to the Count and see about an oar?" Watari winked as he pulled Draco to one of the vendors with brooms... even though they still hadn't even located the inn where they were supposed to stay yet.

"I'd sooner walk." He sighed and hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder. "Any chance we'll be getting rid of these soon?"

Pulling the oar out, Watari took the bags from Draco and hung them from their handles on the oar. Turning the oar so that the broadside was flat, he called Puss up to ride on the back. Mewing happily the small shikigami jumped up and promptly curled into a small ball. Hovering in the air, the blonde smiled at his partner, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." He stretched his back. "Where is this hotel or inn or whatever it is we're staying at?"

From the pocket on his coat a small paper is retrieved, "Anoo, I think that we still have another block to go... "

The smaller blond sighed. "I hope this one is better than the last place he got for us."

"That last one wasn't that bad..."

One eyebrow rose elegantly. "Oh really? If it 'wasn't that bad', I'd hate to see what you consider bad."

Gliding down the crooked street Watari ignored all the odd looks he was recieving for riding an oar instead of a broom, "I would have to say that doors falling off of hinges and missing sections of the roof are where 'bad' starts to apply."

"Those can't even count as shelter..."

"When we are missing the roof is when I start to protest..."

Draco shuddered. "I should hope so. We have to be getting close."

Floating around a corner, Watari stopped in front of a large building that had obviously seen much better days. "I think this might be it."

"It has to be better inside... doesn't it?"

"Not really," Watari sighed. Draco was looking a little wild-eyed. He held out his arms to Puss, wanting a little reassurance. Blinking, the small shikigami sat up and jumped into Draco's arms. He held the creature close, petting it. He was obviously reluctant to enter the place. Watari on the other hand seemed to have no problems with going in. The smaller blond followed hesitantly. It didn't take long before they had the key to their room. Draco was close on the scientist's heels, cradling his shikigami. He looked around, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Once in the room, the shinigami set the bags on the floor and started searching through one of them. "I know that i packed it in here..." he muttered.

The Reaper stood in the center of the room, looking around in horror. "you've got to be kidding me..."

"Draco calm down... the place is clean, has a bed and isn't falling apart."

"I... I guess so..."

Watari was still rooting around in the bag when Draco wandered into the bathroom... A shrill shriek rings out. Running into the bathroom, Watari almost expected to find someone trying to kill his partner... "Draco!"

The blond was standing on the lid of the toilet, clutching Puss. His face was pale, almost sickly. Wild silver eyes seek out Watari's. "Get me out of here!"

"Wha... What's wrong?"

Something skittered across the floor. "Aiiie... there... see!" Following the small creature across the floor, Watari recognizes what he is seeing... a cockroach. Thankful that he hadn't automatically taken his shoes off when he entered the room, the shinigami stomped the insect flat. Now Draco turned rather green. "Eeew..." He shuddered. "Can we leave now!"

The older blonde chuckled, it seemed that his lovely partner wasn't going to have an easy time coping with a few of the problems associated with their current living conditions. "As soon as I spray the room we can leave."

"Thank goodness." He checked the floor before stepping down. He shuffled out of the tiny bathroom as quickly as he could.

---

It was funny the way the shopkeeper kept trying to sell a broom to Watari... to replace the oar that the shinigami rode. Draco was looking through the different models. Some he discards immediately with a scorned expression. Moving closer to where the Reaper was, Watari tried to lose the other wizard's attention. Turning, the smaller blond levels a cold gaze on the shopkeeper. The man suddenly found work to do on the other side of the shop. Draco smiles slightly at Watari. "Problems?"

He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "Not anymore..."

The blond ducked away, embarrassed by the public display of affection. "good..." He turned back to the brooms. "not much here..."

"Maybe there is a better shop where we can find something you like?"

Draco shrugged, then his eyes fell on another broom. It was sitting by itself against another wall. He went over and pulled it out. Under the dust, it was lacquered black with dark twigs. He stroked the smooth wood and checked it for straightness. "What a beautiful broom..."

"Is that a good one?"

"It's a couple years old... not really cutting edge anymore, but... It's lovely." His voice had a distinctly wistful tone to it. Waving the shopkeeper over, and almost knocking 003 off of his shoulder, Watari asked the man how much this particular broom cost. Once the man quoted a price, Draco's expression fell. He put the broom back, fingers running over the black lacquer. "It's too expensive." He sighed and walked out of the store.

Hazel eyes focused on the shopkeeper, and with a smile he adjusted his glasses, "Would there be any way that I could convince you to maybe lower the price?" The man smiled as well, obviously pleased to have someone to bargain with. "Or maybe even a trade of some sort," Watari looked thoughtful.

---

Grinning like a little kid at Christmas, Watari came out of the shop carrying a long wrapped package. "Dray-chan" he called out in a sing-song voice.

The small blond was standing at an open air booth across the narrow street, looking at some dried plants and bottles of powder. "I'm over here." He pointed towards something and the witch behind the booth picked it up.

He held the package behind him and stood next to the young wizard. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands..."

Draco's head tilted and he looked at Watari questioningly. "Okay..." He closed his silver eyes and held out his hands. The package was carefully placed into the young blonde's hands. The boy's eyes flew open and he looked at what could only be a wrapped broom in shock. "What's this?"

"Open it and see..."

Hesitantly, like he was afraid it was a dream, Draco unwrapped the end of the broom. When the deep black wood was revealed he started to shake his head. "No... no, it's too expensive. I can't afford it."

Watari smiled reassuringly at his partner, "I thought that was the one you wanted?"

"It is... I do... but... I can't repay you, even in a year." Draco looked crestfallen that he couldn't pay for the broom. He had missed flying terribly over the last few months, missing that freedom.

"Get me a new solar-powered calculator and then we'll be even." The shinigami winked.

"But..."

"Do you want this or not, young man?" The witch was getting impatient.

"Oh, yes... um... one of those small pouches please." Standing around quietly, Watari watched as Draco bought the ingredients for his potions. Once the herbs and powders had been paid for, the blond turned back to the scientist. "Watari... are you sure... it wasn't too much?"

"I'm sure... since I traded for it instead."

Carefully, since he was holding a 6 foot broom and a bag of potion ingredients, Draco hugged the shinigami. "Thank you thank you thank you..." Hugging the teen back, he suggested that they head back to the room to drop off the day's purchases and then try out the new broom. Draco was nearly skipping back to the inn. He grimaced before entering though. "there better not be any of those bugs..."

"They're probably dead by now..."

"Oh good... I don't think I could have slept knowing they might crawl up on the bed." He shuddered.

Once back in the room, Draco nearly had another fit when he saw the almost dead roaches still twitching on the floor. "Aaahh... I'm waiting in the hallway for you." He left, pale and green again.

---

Wandering around the odd town, Puss made his way along a high wall, watching the odd humans milling about in their market. There was another section of the market though, darker, more secretive. The kind of place where one could find things that weren't supposed to be accessible. Jumping down onto the closest available awning, then to window flower box and finally to the ground, the small shiki began purposefully trotting over to where the other section had been.

Entering the darker area... Puss can sense the eyes on him. Some are merely curious, some fearful, some however are very interested... and a bit threatening. To his right a little girl held out a piece of a cookie to him. Although he was tempted, he passed up on the sweet... he was not Byakko. Others passed him in the street, cloaked in dark robes. The few children who played here had a wariness that most young ones did not.

When a hand came down directly at him, Puss hissed and agilely leaped away before starting to run away. A concentration of energy raced towards him... some kind of spell no doubt. There was a muffled curse from behind him and quick footsteps. Still scampering he rounded a corner and bounced off of someone's shoe. Giving a mournful mewl, he attempted to play on the person's mercy... spells were something that he didn't want to mess around with.

"What's this?" A dark shape bent over and picked up the small cat-creature. Large emerald eyes blinked at the man now holding him as sensitive ears heard cursing from behind. "Who's there?" The man stepped towards the corner.

Coming into view, yet remaining partially in the shadows, a man with brown hair and a scar that cut down through his left eye leaned against the wall. "That's my pet." he claimed.

"Is it? It didn't seem to willing to stay with you." The man's voice was snide and condescending.

"It just arrived." Puss hissed at the scarred man.

"And doesn't like you... I wonder how you came to 'own' him?"

"It was acquired by a Japanese omnyouji for me," he lied through his crooked yellow teeth.

Curling up in the hands of the man who held him, Puss purred up at him. "Why do I not believe you? Oh yes, because you are lying. Occlumency is just a handy talent to have..." He pet the creature gently.

A woman tapped the scarred man on the shoulder and informed him that it wasn't a good idea to bother anymore with the 'hei hei'... accidentally killing their clients was never a good idea. Growling, the man turned back into the shadows and both disappeared with the aid of a charm.

"Well now... that was interesting." The man looked down at the cat-like animal. "So do you have a master or are you a wild creature?"

Emerald eyes looked woefully up at the dark haired man, in what Nanjiro always called his 'puss in boots' impression. "mew."

"Hmmm... you don't speak I see. Well, I have things to attend to in the main market, you're welcome to tag along." With a happy mewl, Puss scrambled up onto the man's shoulder. "Hmmmph." The man turned towards the more brightly lit market. He stalked down the narrow alley, robes billowing around him.

At one booth that specialized in cheap but good quality potion ingredients, a girl cooed over the kitten and offered it a few bites from her lunch (which it gratefully accepted). "I'll take some of that. And if you have any lavender as well."

The girl picked up the small animal as her husband got the items requested. "We just received a shipment of lavender the other day... so it's quite fresh."

"Excellent." The husband was packing the lavender when his wife exclaimed in slight surprise that this was the same creature that had passed there earlier that morning. "He was a few seconds away from being captured by some rather... unsavory characters. Would you know if he has a master or mistress?"

"He probably belonged to that young man... short blonde hair, gray eyes... had an odd name though, something along the lines of Draeishian?" The woman informed as she handed the kitty over.

"Do you know where I could find them? I'd like to get this thing back before he gets snatched."

The husband pointed down the road, "They went that way when Draeishian's friend said they were going to their lodgings."

"Thank you. And thank you for the herbs." He bowed slightly and headed in the direction they had indicated. There were a couple of inns and a hotel down in this direction... with a creature this rare, the owner must probably be in the hotel at the end of the road.

He walked toward the most expensive place in the little wizarding community, keeping his eyes open for a young man with short blond hair. The kitten leapt off his shoulder when he passed one of the smaller inns. "Huh? Here?"

"mew!"

"Okay... if you say so." The man turned to follow him.

---

Two floors later, they were outside of one of the rooms where someone inside was apparently having definite problems dealing with the insects in Asia. "Here I presume..." He knocked on the door.

Inside someone told another person to just stay up on the bed until he could find the roach... then it would be safe to get down again. A blonde with long wavy hair opened the door, "Hei? Can I help you?"

"Would this belong to someone here?"

The man looked at the small creature. "Puss?"

"Is that his name? He was being pursued."

"Hei... he has a tendency to wander off alone." Taking the small kitty, Watari moved out of the doorway, "Please come in, I hope that Puss didn't inconvenience you in anyway..."

"It was no problem. The couple at the potions stand told me to come this way." He stepped into the room.

"Professor Snape?"

Watari looked from Draco perched up on the bed then at the man who had returned Puss. "Ah, you know each other?"

The younger blond checked the floor, then jumped off the bed and came to the door. "Professor Snape was one of my teachers." Nodding, the shinigami let the shiki jump to the floor where it promptly darted over to Draco and rubbed against his legs purring loudly. "Puss, where did you go? Where did you find him, Professor?"

"He was about to be snatched by a rather unsavory looking character." Snape responded while Watari invited him in and started fixing some tea for the three of them.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco smiled at Puss and pet him. He looked back at Snape. "Professor... what are you doing here?"

"I came here to purchase some rarer ingredients..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. This is Watari."

The blonde bowed deeply, "It is an honor to meet one of Dray-chan's professors."

"Dray-chan?" One of Snape's eyebrows rose. Draco spluttered and blushed.

"Hei... Dray, short for Draco... and chan is a term of endearment." The blonde chuckled and handed some tea to Snape and Draco.

"Endearment? Really? And how did you end up here, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked away, expression hardening.

"He was removed from his father's custody for reasons that are not polite to discuss in proper company... and since Britain's Departments did not want to deal with someone from the Malfoy family, he was sent to Japan and placed in my care." Watari answered for his partner, not really lying but not telling the full truth either.

Snape nodded. "I'm glad he was taken out of there. I just wish I had been told. I was your Head of House, Draco." He admonished the boy gently.

The shinigami sat down on the bed and pulled the smaller blonde back with him, "the entire situation was rather abrupt, and Japan has no ties in any manner with your magic user school." Draco let himself be cuddled to the scientist's side. Occasionally he still had nightmares of his father. He knew Snape had to be giving him 'that look', but he didn't really care at that moment. Puss snuggled in and he pet the creature absently. "While I may be less than magically inclined, I can assure you that your ex-pupil is learning eastern magic from some of the strongest practitioners in Japan." The shinigami stated as he smiled down at the young blond.

"Good. I would hate for his education to be discontinued. So you are, muggle? Or squib perhaps?"

"I don't know what a squib is..."

"Wizard-born but without magical ability." Draco murmured.

Watari chuckled, "Unless my mother was not telling her family anything... then I would suppose that the term 'muggle' would fit, especially since that was what you yelled at me on more than one occasion."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Chuckling, the shinigami looked over at Snape and gave a smile to assure the man that he is willing to protect the teen to be best of his non-magical abilities.

"Are you continuing your potion studies?"

Draco sighed. "I have my textbooks."

"He appropriated a section of my lab for his potions."

"Good. And how about your other subjects? I know transfiguration has not been your strongest."

Watari sighed, "Before he was taken from his father's custody, he experienced enough... damage to his life force that it was slightly altered... making the wand he used previous to that, somewhat useless now."

Snape frowned and his sharp eyes watched Draco petting his 'cat'. His penetrating eyes met Watari's gold, he obviously didn't fully believe the story and was concerned. He scowled. "A new wand should be found for you then."

A small song started to play and the older blonde pulled out a small silver looking item. Opening it, he excused himself and slipped out of the room. Draco sighed and sat up against the headboard. "How are things... in England? At Hogwarts?"

"Things at Hogwarts are the same as when you left them." Snape responded, "You have changed in the short time that you have been gone."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you..."

"MEW!" Puss jumped up and started jumping across the bed.

"Puss!" Draco tried to grab the cat-creature to get him to settle down. "Puss... calm down!"

The reaper was still attempting to catch his shiki when Watari returned. "That was Maria Wong that called me... looks like we get to go meet her, since she refuses to set foot in this area."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Professor, we have to go."


	2. Snape in a dark alley

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter two.

A couple of days later, the potions master saw Draco and his friend sitting in a booth at a pub... the older blonde reading through some papers and every once in a while making a notation while the young wizard looked like he was folding a piece of paper? Once the paper was folded, roughly into a bird-shape... it shimmered and then a real bird sat in the boy's hands. He smiled and caught the other blonde's attention. Smiling back, the spectacled blonde patted the bird on it's head and then reached over and playfully messed up Draco's hair. The young wizard ducked away, scowling; then he laughed. It was so unlike the boy Snape had known since he was born.

Hopping around on the table, the small bird pecked at a pygmy owl before reverting to its original paper form. Something else was going on here. Snape had heard the rumors of course and had become alarmed when Draco and Narcissa had apparently disappeared. He hadn't believed Lucius when he had said they were visiting relatives in France. To change a life force enough so that their wand wouldn't work anymore... As far as he knew, there was nothing short of death that could do that to a person.

He remembered something... a story he'd heard as a child. How some wizards didn't really die. But that was just a fairy tale. There was no way Draco was a Reaper.

The small owl climbed up the older blonde's arm, reached his shoulder and suddenly flew off with that horribly bright orange ribbon. Draco started laughing as the man got up to chase the owl. Snape narrowed his eyes. This might be his best opportunity.

---

Chasing 003 into an alley, Watari called to the bird in a tone that was less than happy. "Oh come on you silly thing..."

He was suddenly grabbed and slammed into a nearby wall. "I want some answers."

Gasping, Watari tried to fight against whoever was holding him. "Let me go!"

"Not before I get some answers. Who are you... really?"

Hazel eyes glared up at Snape. "You know who I am..."

"Then maybe I should ask why you are with Draco?"

"Draco was placed in my custody." The blonde growled.

"And yet you share a bed? Interesting guardian you are."

Watari shook his head, "he can't sleep through the night unless someone that he feels comfortable with is there..."

"And why can't he sleep through the night?"

"He has nightmares... "

"And the reason behind those nightmares?" The man's eyes were shrewd.

"In Tokyo his father found him and threatened him... "

Snape sighed and released the blond. "that man is a menace... whatever happened to Narcissa?"

Watari rubbed his wrists, "Lucius killed her with the Avadra Kedavra curse... Draco saw it happen."

The professor shook his head. "what happened to Draco?"

"I can't really say..."

"You said he was damaged enough to alter his life force... Was it Crucio? One of the other torture type spells?"

"I'm not very magically inclined... the only reason I know what killed his mother is because it was listed in Draco's files, and that took a while to understand because I do not have a very good grasp of the English language."

"If he can no longer use his wand and you said Lucius tracked him down in Tokyo... That would mean Draco would have been defenseless."

"Hei." Watari answered sadly, he hated to admit it but that was the truth.

"He was my prized student and a part of my house. He could be considered my godson or nephew. He needs guidance and safety. If you cannot provide that I want to know."

The blonde frowned. "With me he is infinitely safer than if he had remained in England... In England, his father would be able to locate him whenever he pleases... Japan is another matter completely. Even more so now that Draco has a shikigami which is loyal only to him."

"The cat thing?"

"The cat thing."

"And it can actually do something other than look cute?"

"If Draco needs to be protected, the aggressor will find out how uncute that shiki can get."

"One more question... is he a Reaper?"

"If he were a Reaper, do you really think that he would be outside of Britain?"

One eyebrow rose. "Why don't you answer that, since you seem to know what I'm talking about. Reapers are generally regarded as fairy tales."

Watari smiled brightly, "I know more than a bit about tales revolving Death in different countries. Since you used the term 'Reaper' rather than 'Grim Reaper', it shows that you also know what you are talking about... specifically, a god of death that is from England. Think about what you are asking for a moment... you are postulating that Draco has become a Reaper and was sent to Japan, when his native area would be England... How odd and improbable would that scenario be? Considering that both locations already have an established number of positions for gods of death... then why would a Reaper be sent? Are you trying to imply that the land of the dead has suddenly decided to make some sort of death exchange program... because if one were to be sent over, one would have to be sent out so that there isn't a disproportionate number of gods of death in any one area... "

"Given that it is Draco Malfoy and Lucius is involved... not as improbable as you are trying to make it out. Exchange program... hmmm, I'll have to consider that. In anycase, I'll take my leave now. If I EVER hear of Draco being unhappy or injured... I will take it out of your hide."

Hazel eyes twinkled in mirth as the blonde bowed deeply to Snape, "I will hold you to your word."

"As long as we understand each other."

The small owl flew down and Watari retrieved his ribbon. "I believe that we understand each other perfectly."

"Good. I'll be staying for another week at this hotel." He handed a small card to the blond. "If Draco wishes to see me, tell him not to hesitate to visit."

Taking the card with both hands, the blonde put it in a pocket after reading the address, "Understood." The man nodded and with a flourish of robes turned and disappeared down the alley.

---

Sitting back down at the table, Watari gave the card over to Draco, "I saw your professor, and he asked me to give you that... he will be there for the next week, and that you shouldn't hesitate to visit." Naturally he didn't say anything about the threats.

The blond looked at the card. He looked at Watari with an uncertain expression on his face. "Can I? I mean... I didn't think we were supposed to have anything to do with our former lives..."

"Technically, we aren't... but since he might be useful in getting information that we might not be able to access ourselves," the shinigami winked.

"That's true... Snape has, well, contacts with those who are less than honest. If anyone has heard anything that could be useful to us, it would be the Professor."

"The only thing that we must keep in mind is trying not to let the fact about us not necessarily being... living... out."

Draco stared down at Puss, sitting in his lap. "I know..."

"He asked me point blank if you were a Reaper..."

"What? I had hardly even heard of Reapers before I was one... how could he have known?"

"He said that Reapers were generally regarded as fairy tales... "

"I guess so. We didn't learn about them in school or anything like that."

---

Later that evening, while Draco had gone over to visit with Snape, Watari walked out of the wizarding area. Sure the place was nice... but as Draco had pointed out, and as the Potions Professor had guessed, he was very much muggle. While magic was fun and interesting, he just wanted to be able to see a place where he didn't have to worry about books attempting to attack him. Finding a cafe, the shinigami ordered a coffee.

He was beginning to understand some of Draco's problems when he had first arrived... It was intriguing, how magic had woven it's way into their lives. It reminded him a bit of the Gensoukai, but oddly not as advanced technologically. Something told him though, that if Kijin or Tenkou were dropped into Chijou, they would at least have the common sense to flip a light switch. It seemed that Draco had been very carefully raised to not even consider non-magical means of doing things. It must have been not only a shock, but almost a traumatic change on top of what had already happened to him. After seeing how that girl had treated Draco, if that was indicative of how he was regarded in England, no wonder they had basically thrown him out.

A toy shop across from the cafe made him smile. In the window was a good sized teddy-bear. Going into the shop, he didn't hesitate purchasing it... perhaps with this he could get his Kuma back from his partner?

---

It was pretty good timing when Draco called him up on the cellphone... since he had made it clear that he didn't want Draco going around unsupervised. Answering the phone, the blonde brightened, "Moshi moshi..."

"Hi. I'm ready to go back to the inn."

"Alright, just give me a moment and I'll be there..."

"You don't need to trouble yourself. I'm sure I would be fine..."

Walking into a dark alley where he was certain that he wouldn't be seen, Watari teleported closer to the hotel where Draco was. "I'm almost there..."

"I don't want to be a bother." The blond was standing in the entryway of the hotel, looking around.

Walking out from the dead-end alley, the shinigami smiled and closed his phone. "Draco, when you are a bother, I will be the first to let you know."

The Reaper closed his phone as well. Snape could be seen watching from inside the hotel. He nodded to Watari and disappeared. Draco shrugged. "I just don't want you to think you have to babysit me."

The bag in which the bear was in is handed over to the teen. "There are only two people that I am willing to babysit... and they have both grown up by now."

"What's this?"

"Something that I thought you might like..." he replied with a laugh.

"Can I open it here, or should I wait till we get back to the room?"

"Your choice."

"I'll wait till we get back." He stepped out into the street. "Where did you go?"

"Into the muggle section of town." Following the teen, Watari sighed. "I just had to go there... you haven't a clue how unnerving it is when a book tries to bite you..."

Draco shuddered. "Of course I do. You never saw my Care of Magical Creatures textbook."

"And to think, the scariest book I ever encountered in the university was a Spacial Physics textbook."

"Worse, we were expected to use the book and Hagrid didn't see anything wrong with it." The shinigami shuddered. Draco laughed. Movement in the shadows caught his eye. "What's that?"

"What's what?" the shinigami stopped and tried to see what the teen had noticed.

"I saw something in the shadows."

"Whatever it is, don't bother it..."

It made a soft whimpering sound. "Awe... it's hurt..." He started over towards the shadowy figure.

"If it bites I am not going to pity you..."

"How can you say stuff like that..." It whimpered again and Draco knelt nearby. "Come on... I won't hurt you..."

Watari crossed his arms, "injured creatures have a tendency to bite..."

"come on..." The creature poked its head out. It resembled a rabbit... sort of. Draco reached for it. "there you go..." As soon as the shinigami saw the head, he knew what it was... and started moving towards Draco to get him away from that thing. The rabbit-thing leaped at the Reaper's arm gnashing and tearing at skin. The boy screamed and tried to pull away. The creature had a good hold however and its teeth were locked on the blonde's flesh. He waved his arm, trying to dislodge the beast, crying as the razor sharp teeth dug deeper.

Watari tried to get a decent grip on the animal so he could try to force it to release Draco. The boy was crying, tears streaming down his face. It had to be extremely painful. Suddenly, Snape was there, holding Draco still. "Will a spell work on it?" Quickly the blonde nodded, not even wanting to know how or why the other wizard was there. The man pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!"

Watari watched as a red bolt of light flew from Snape's wand and struck the animal, rendering it unconscious. Immediately he started to inspect the damage on Draco's arm, "This will take more than a few stitches..."

The professor helped get the creature off the boy's arm, laying it to the side. "That thing's got some nasty teeth..."

Draco shivered, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He was obviously already going into shock. Picking up the teen as though he were nothing more than a small child, Watari ignores the blood that starts to stain his coat. "Grab that animal... please."

Snape cast another spell, binding to the creature incase it woke up. Only then did he pick up the rabbit-thing. "Is there a mediwitch or wizard around?"

This was not a good idea... but he didn't see much of a choice at the moment. "Take a hold of my sleeve." He all but ordered the potions master. Really, not a good idea.

Snape frowned, but seeing the condition Draco was in, didn't argue. He grabbed the blonde's sleeve. Within seconds they were standing in the room at the inn. Settling Draco on the bed, Watari went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with water. "Snape-san... bring that up to boiling and then down to an acceptable temperature," the blonde said as he was already ripping the sleeve off of the teen to get a better view of the wound.

Laying the creature on the floor, Snape got his wand back out and cast a heating charm on the bowl. Draco was trying not to writhe on the bed, obviously in a lot of pain. Puss mewled and nuzzled the boy's face. A small syringe was pulled from the bag next to the bed and uncapped. Disinfecting a section on the boy's uninjured arm, Watari injects a clear fluid into his partner and doesn't seem bothered when Draco collapses unconscious. Hissing in pain, the shinigami submerges a washcloth into the water, and then wrings it out before he starts to clean the blood up.

"What did you give him?"

Watari ignored the professor and applied a cream to the wound before bandaging it. Collapsing to the floor next to the bed, the blonde sighed, "Damn lucky that thing didn't get any deeper into the skin..."

"What is it?" He prodded the rabbit thing with his toe. "And what would it have done if we hadn't gotten it off?"

"Believe it or not... it is a rare species of rabbit native to Japan. Something that should NOT have been sulking around civilization of any sort. It's carnivorous... if it hadn't been removed from his arm, it would have removed the arm." Looking at his hand, the shinigami sighed again, "I thought that I had asked you to bring that water down to a more acceptable temperature."

"I apologize, I should have cast the chilling charm more quickly." He frowned. "Why did Draco do that?"

Watari shrugged, "he still doesn't know all the different animals that can cause serious damage that are in Japan... "

Snape scowled. "He should know better. Being attacked by a hippogrif didn't make an impression I guess. Will he heal alright?"

"He'll be fine... " The blonde yawned. "Hippogrif?"

---

Wearily the blonde rubbed his temples, "Sorry for inconveniencing you tonight..."

The man shook his head. "It is no inconvenience. I was concerned for Draco."

Watari looked down at his blood stained clothes. "He'll be fine in a day or so."

"A day? His arm was nearly torn off. Even with potions and healing spells it couldn't possibly be healed in a day!"

"You have a little trick that tells you if I am lying, right? So did I lie when I said that it would only take about a day?" Pulling himself to his feet, the shinigami stripped the bloodied clothes off... leaving the pants, and got a clean pullover from his pack and promptly pulled that on. "How long is the rabbit going to be stunned?"

"It depends. I assume it is a type of magical creature, therefore the spell should wear off faster than if it was a normal animal. You might want to think about confinement."

"Hei hei..." From under the bag where the shirt was pulled from, a small wire cage is brought out and quickly assembled, "that should work until I can talk to Maria about this little guy."

The potions master quickly levitated the creature and deposited it in the cage. "It's getting late. I should probably be getting back to my hotel. You'll contact me if Draco has any complications?"

On the bed the slender teen whimpered slightly, immediately drawing Watari to him. Brushing fine silken hair back, the older blonde managed to temporarily settle the boy's dreams. "he'll be fine," he nearly whispered. Turning back to the older wizard, bright hazel eyes blinked, "I can at least take you back, since I was the one that pulled you along..."

"That won't be necessary... I'm sure I can find my way. That was an interesting trick... maybe sometime you'll be willing to explain it to me."

---

Draco woke the next morning nestled in his partner's arms. He was groggy and one of his arms felt stiff and unresponsive. He tried to clear his throat. "-tari?" The shinigami muttered something completely incomprehensible and snuggled closer. He tried again. "watari? you awake?"

"no..."

"you're not awake?"

"i'm not awake..." was the sleepy response.

"then how are you talking to me?"

"you're imagining that i'm talking," Watari yawned and tried to hide his face in Draco's shoulder.

"oh... what happened last night?"

Finally the scientist raised his head slightly and gave the teen a faint smile, "you were bitten by a rabbit..."

The blond gasped, remembering and felt his arm. "I thought it was going to take it off."

"I would still have reattached it... but it would have taken longer to heal." Rolling over onto his back, Watari looked up at the ceiling. "I guess that I'm awake now."

Draco looked away, feeling guilty. "i'm sorry..."

"We should go and see Snape-san... since he was nice enough to help last night."

"Snape? He was there?" Draco couldn't really remember much accept the pain.

"Hei, he was." The shinigami motioned towards the rabbit currently attempting (and failing) to gnaw through the metal bars of the cage, "he was kind enough to stun our little friend."

The Reaper looked at the creature, rubbing his arm. "It didn't look that dangerous..."

"Neither does Puss." Watari whispered and planted a kiss on Draco's forehead before sliding off the bed.

"hmm..." He gently pet the cat-like shiki curled up next to him. "i'm sorry I didn't listen to you..."

Wandering into the bathroom, the older blond brushes his teeth... and then his hair. Frowning, he examined himself in the mirror... he had to see Kira as soon as they got back. When the blond ducked back into the bedroom to fetch clean clothes for the day, he found that Draco hadn't even made it out of the bed yet. The teen had curled back up with his shikigami and seemed to be well on his way to falling back to sleep. Puss was kneading gently into the boy's hip, purring loudly.


	3. Killer bunnies attack!

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter three.

He knew that he looked completely out of place amongst all the wizards in their robes... but honestly, Korin didn't care. The pyrokinetic ignored all of the curious eyes that followed him and concentrated on locating Watari and Draco. Casually he scanned the surface thoughts to see if he could gather any indication of whether anyone here had seen the two gods of death. There was a glimmer at one of the herb/potion stalls. A young blond with a winged cat had bought some ingredients. There was also a curious blank spot at one of the small cafes. As if there was a person there who's mind was shielded.

Skimming through the memories of the person at the herb/potion stall, he finds that a second individual inquired about them. Jumping from mind to mind, eye to eye, he located the person who was also asking about those two... Mentally he cursed, why did it have to be the man who's mind was shielded? Skirting around that shield, Korin tries to find any place that he might be able to slip in. It was like trying to force his way into a castle. With very thick walls. The man was well trained and obviously used to hiding secrets. Sighing, the shinigami went and found a place that was out of the way and more or less out of sight to leave his body while he tried to wrest the information out of that man.

There was an annoying 'tickle' on the edges of his mind. The wizard put down his coffee in disgust. What was it with these foreigners and their need to try to poke through his shields? He had spent years refining his skills, no one had tighter shields in England save Dumbledore. He sighed and tossed some money on the table. He wasn't going to get any peace until he found the interloper and encouraged him to look elsewhere.

_While Korin's body may have looked like a lifeless marionette, the mind of the eternal teenager was trying to gently prod its way through the shields on several different levels. Everytime he made some progress... he ran into another wall. It was like trying to weave his way through a castle dungeon, featureless tunnels and corridors that resembled a maze. It was probably the snake motif which was repeated throughout the entire place that unnerved him slightly. But he continued forward._

Snape was getting more than annoyed. This... 'intruder' was getting deeper than nearly anyone had ever invaded before. Only three men had ever gone farther, he did not want to add a fourth to that list. He started to trace the mind, if he could find the person responsible...

_Korin hated doing this... splitting his concentration, he left his body behind completely._

The irritated wizard focused on following the thread back to the intruder's body. He frowned as the trail he was following shifted a bit. This was... odd. He turned another corner, this area was quieter, more secluded.

_Turning another corner in the man's mind, Korin has to remind himself that tearing down mental shields is a bad and potentially harmful thing to do... even if it is these shields that are keeping him from what he wanted to know. Any other occasion he would enjoy the challenge of this mind, just not now. His progress is suddenly blocked by a large silver snake coiled in the corridor. It lifted its head to look at him, tongue flickering._

_Splitting yet again, Korin attempts to talk to the snake while his other form tries to slip past. The snake's voice was hissing. "Whossss you?"_

_"Just someone looking for information... and trying not to wreck the place in the process..." the pyro replied in a monotone._

_"What isssss it you sssseeek?" It turned to watch the other form, eyes sparkling like emeralds._

_The Korin being watched turned to respond this time as the other started to move. "I need to know where Malfoy Draco and Watari Yutaka are... "_

_"Draco... hmmm... no." Its tail flicked dangerously._

_The blonde shinigami shrugged, "fine. I still have to find them before anything undesirable happens."_

_The tongue flickered and eyes narrowed. "Undesssssirable?"_

_"Undesirable."_

_"As in... danger to Draco?"_

_"I am not certain."_

_The serpent seemed to ponder it for a moment. It slipped a bit to the side. "Procccceeed... but the massster issss looking for you..."_

_"Wakatta!" Darting off, the two blondes rejoined._

A boy... he had finally located his intruder and it was a teenager! And muggle-born from their appearance. Snape scowled. He had to deal with the brats most of the year and now on his 'vacation' he had another one? The teen was sitting almost crumpled in a corner, hidden amongst some discarded crates. Large amber eyes were completely unfocused as unconsciously they blinked from time to time. Snape feared that perhaps the boy had stumbled upon his mind by accident. If the child was untrained, he could have gotten lost and was now unable to get back to his own body. He knelt beside the boy, reaching out to gently shake his shoulder.

The boy's aura flared back to life at the touch and amber eyes blinked rapidly as they refocused. Inhaling sharply, the small blonde instinctively grabbed the older man. "Shimatta!"

Snape pulled back. The boy's aura... he hadn't seen anything like it for a very long time. It shifted and moved... like flames. The teen pulled away from the wizard. "Who are you?"

"Itami Korin."

"Why were you in my mind?" He scowled at the child.

Korin let his features fall into a scowl as well. "Where is Malfoy-san and Watari-sensei?"

Snape's expression became guarded. "Why do you want to know?"

"You know where they are."

"So."

The teen sniffed, "very well. Do not tell me... I will find them myself."

"Why do you want them?"

"For reasons that do not concern you."

"When Draco Malfoy is involved, I make it my concern. And I want to know how a young man like you got into my mind... Did you really think you could get anything?" He was bluffing a bit and he knew it. The boy had gotten much deeper than he should have been able to.

Getting up Korin dusted off his black jeans. "Not hard to get information."

"Not hard!"

_/Not hard/_

"But you're practically a child!"

"Hai, and?"

"You should not be able to do that. What training have you had?"

Korin picked a speck off of his sleeve. "I have no time for this. Where is Malfoy-san and Watari-sensei?"

"I would assume in their room. Draco should be recovering still."

Amber eyes flashed, "Where is their room?"

"How do I know you are not going to attack them?"

"I left your _castle_ intact, ne?"

---

Standing in front of the door to the room, the pyro knocked on it. He had hoped that the man, Snape would have left him alone instead of coming along. When the older shinigami answered the door, the two just looked at each other for a moment... as though sizing the other up. Watari closed his eyes and dropped unconscious, into Korin's arms. "Konnichiwa Malfoy-san."

The smaller blond was standing beside the bed, dressed only in a towel. He had obviously been looking for clean clothing for the day. On the bed, a cat-like creature was sprawled, tail twitching rhythmically. "What did you do to Watari?"

"I forcefully put him to sleep."

"Why!"

Korin half dragged, half carried the older blonde back into the room and set him down on the floor. "The seals need to be reset, and that is something you do not know how to do," Folding the scientist's arms across his chest, the pyro looked up at Draco with complete indifference. "Taking you from England was good for you... you are beginning to heal." The Reaper frowned... then noticed Snape... and his own near nakedness. He blushed and grabbed the closest clothing he could, darting into the bathroom to change. Amber eyes locked on the rabbit, "Hn, one of the poached animals."

"Poached? That is the thing that was trying to remove Draco's arm last night."

The blonde shrugged and started to remove some candles from the bag he carried. "That does not surprise me."

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all." Placing the candles around the shinigami, a piece of chalk is then retrieved from a pocket of the bag and the teen starts to draw an ornate magic circle around the unconscious man.

"It is a dangerous breed?"

A fuda is placed on the blonde's hands. "Not very dangerous if you know about it... but they are very vicious."

"Ah. Draco has frequently shown a tendency to impulsiveness."

The candles flickered to life just as Draco was emerging from the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Resetting his seals." Korin said calmly as he sat cross-legged about a foot back from Watari's head.

"Seals? What seals?" Draco started to move forward, not really caring that Snape himself was standing well back.

"You do not know... hardly surprising since this is something that he rarely speaks about to others, unless it is out of necessity."

The blond stopped just short of the candles. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Korin blinked. "Thank you for not destroying the circle."

Draco scowled. "I don't want to hurt him... and I don't know what you are doing."

"I am ensuring that the Watari you know, remains being the dominant personality... by sealing the other."

"Draco... back off and let him work." Snape finally ordered quietly from his corner. The former student opened his mouth to argue... then turned and went back to the bed. He sat nervously on the edge.

Korin started to chant. Flames on the candles burned brighter and higher than before. Raising another fuda, power ran through it before it was laid across Watari's forehead and the blonde's eyes opened. Instead of being their usual warm hazel, they were a deep indigo color with white slits in the place of his pupils. Puss crossed to sit next to his master. Laying his ears back he hissed a soft warning. Draco's fingers found the soft furr and stroked it for support. Symbols took form in the air above the two Japanese males, only to disappear in a whisp of smoke... trailing down to wrap around Watari.

Snape watched avidly. This was an entirely new experience and would require some study. Draco just watched with concern for Watari. The blonde kept chanting, and finally tapped the center of the fuda on the scientist's forehead. With that last motion, the candles burnt themselves out and the circle vanished... leaving an exhausted pyrokinetic and an unconscious blonde in the middle of the circle created by the candles. "Dekimashita."

Draco was off the bed and beside his partner moments after the circle disappeared. "watari?"

"He is fine..." Korin assured the Reaper.

"You're sure?" The teen seemed a bit lost. Puss jumped off the bed and trailed over, sitting and leaning against the wizard.

Nodding, Korin started to move Watari to the bed. "You have seen when he must go visit Kira-san... and returns looking quite drained?"

"A couple times... I guess."

"Usually happens on a friday?"

Draco got up and crossed to the bed. "I don't know. I guess so."

"You really are not the abrasive kid that I picked up in England anymore..." Going to the end of the bed, Korin leaned against the footboard and watched the Reaper.

"No." The blond climbed up to sit next to the scientist, his focus on Watari.

"Britain's department tried to have you taken back to England a few weeks after you arrived in Japan."

Draco looked up at that, a little bit of fear flicking across his face. "why?"

"Watari and Tatsumi had several nasty things to say to that department about the state in which you arrived." The pyro shifted his position se he could better watch the reaper's reactions to his words. "Untrained, completely unprepared, unaware of the duties required by your post... as well as the fact that they didn't even bother to inform you about the necessity of acquiring a new wand."

Several emotions crossed Draco's face; anger, anxiety, nervousness; Snape was intrigued by this new openness in the boy. Silver eyes dropped to stare at his hands twisting together in his lap. "so they wanted me back to cover for their humiliation..."

"To save face.. and then you would have been buried under paperwork and other menial tasks until they could find a convenient manner in which to dispose of you." Korin shrugged, "They wanted to send Black-san in your place."

"Black?" Snape tilted his head, looking at Korin intently. "Black's been dead for a couple years."

Large amber eyes turned towards Snape, "I am well aware of the fact that Black Sirius died several years ago."

The wizard's eyes flicked to his former student and then back to Korin. "Is Draco dead?"

"You did not know?"

"No. Rumors abound in England with nothing substantial. Watari gave me quite a runaround the other day when I asked him." Draco was watching their conversation nervously.

The corners of Korin's lips twitched up slightly, "he is around telepaths quite often... it is not surprising that he was able to circumvent your ability to detect lies."

"Its like dealing with Dumbledore... I would assume that Draco will remain in Japan?"

"Until he decides to break the partnership that he has with Watari... and does not want to form a new partnership with any other shinigami."

"Good. I have to leave soon. Draco... it's good to know you are well. Take care of yourself, be wary of Lucius... I do not trust him. He has found you once... he may find you again. He has a plan, you can be sure of that." Without waiting for Draco to come out of his shock, the potions master left.

On the bed, the shinigami curled in on himself slightly... oblivious to the fact that Puss had decided to perch on him. The room had seemed oddly empty after Snape had left, and then even more so when Korin had excused himself. Draco was pacing back and forth. He would pause to look out the window, then cross to the door or bathroom. Sometimes he would stop to watch the blond for a bit before pacing again. Disturbing the shikigami, Watari rolled over onto his stomach and one hand fell off the bed. The Reaper gave Puss an apologetic look before stepping to the side of the bed. He knelt and carefully lifted the scientist's hand to set it beside him on the mattress.

It wasn't until an hour later that the older blonde started to wake. Tired hazel eyes slowly opened as he tried to get up. Draco had finally settled beside the window, leaning against the glass. He had fallen asleep, a line of worry creasing his brow. Puss was still hogging most of the bed. Pulling himself to his feet, Watari frowned, he was sore... and if Korin wasn't already dead, he would have contemplated murdering the boy all over again. Puss lifted his head and blinked at the blond. He yawned widely, displaying a number of small but sharp teeth. The shiki stretched, got up, turned around, and lay back down again.

With a yawn himself, the shinigami went to where his partner was leaning against the window pane. Gently he tried to pick the teen up without waking him... Draco mumbled softly, turning his face into Watari's and nuzzling it. The side of his body that had been against the glass was a bit chilled. Carrying the reaper back to the bed, Watari tried to put him down, but found that Draco wasn't willing to relinquish his hold. Fingers clutched the older blonde's shirt. Draco made a slightly discontented sound when Watari tried to pry his hands open. Sighing, he settled down into the bed next to the teen... The Reaper cuddled closer, using his partner as a kind of living pillow. Puss looked up, Watari could swear the cat was laughing inside. Reaching over, he pet the cat. Puss purred loudly. He shifted a little closer and started to knead gently.

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Watari let himself doze off once more.

---

Flipping long dark hair over a shoulder, Erika frowned at the latest shipment... since their supplier met with an untimely demise, their selection was starting to dwindle somewhat. Kenneth came stomping in, carelessly throwing his outer cloak over the edge of a chair. "It's raining again, damn it." He flicked water out of his hair.

"Have you found that thrice-damned creature yet?"

"Does it look like I found the bloody thing?" He flopped into a chair. "It's pouring out there. You can barely see down the street let alone find a rabbit with big teeth."

"Wonderful... bloody wonderful."

"It is really worth my effort to find the bugger? I mean... it's just a rabbit!"

The woman rummaged through a box and tossed a towel at her twin. "Just a rabbit he says..."

"Hey!" He caught the towel before it smacked him in the face. "It's got big teeth... the bloody thing bit me, remember!"

"Which is why you let that thing escape in the first place..."

"I don't see you out in the damn rain!"

"I'm looking through the new shipment... and sorting out the previous orders." The top of the next crate was opened, "Something that you always seem to muck up in one way or another..."

Kenneth grumbled, leaning over to towel off his hair. "I tried catching that cat-thing you know."

A cage containing an animal that Erika couldn't readily identify is pulled out of the crate, "and you ran into trouble doing that as well."

"How was I supposed to know the thing was smart enough to get help!" He snarled defensively, tossing the towel back at her. Erika was hit directly in the head by the towel. The young man snickered.

Laughing, she pulled the towel off her head, "Okay you little snot... You will pay for that offense!" Erika yelled jokingly as she started to run at her brother to tackle him. Kenneth pushed out of the chair and headed for the door. He was pretty sure he wouldn't make it... she had too much of a jump on him. Jumping on his back, the long haired woman tried to drag him down... but failed spectacularly.

Hitching her up, he easily carried his elder twin out of the room. "Those beasts secure?"

"All of them are completely secure..."

"Good... lets go get dinner. I'm starving." He set her down and went to find a dry cloak.

Erika sighed heavily as she picked up a long black shimmery robe, "Kenny, you are always hungry..."

"It's all this Chinese food... you know, an hour later you're hungry again..." He protested lamely.

Personally she thought that it might have something to do with that hunger charm that she slipped into his bed over a week ago, but she wasn't a squib to confess to playing such an underhanded trick on her baby brother.

Kenny grabbed her arm and steered her towards the door. "Where shall we go?"

Smirking, she let him lead her. "Alright, but you are paying for it this time..."

"Me! Why me!"

"Because you order at least three times as much food as I do, and end up eating at least half of my plate as well." The young man grumbled about it all the way to one of their favorite places to eat. A place that had cheap prices and large portions.

---

Noticing that silver eyes had finally opened, Watari sighed, "Awake?"

"Hmmm... yeah." Draco blinked a couple times then his brain caught up with what he was seeing. "Watari, you're okay!"

"A little tired, but other than that... I'm fine," he smiled down at the teen.

The boy smiled. "That's good. I was... scared, when you went down. I didn't know what was going on."

"Korin has little to no tact whatsoever..."

Draco looked away, coloring slightly. "I wasn't very nice to him when we first met. I don't think he likes me."

"It's not that he doesn't like you... he just isn't a very sociable person."

"He said I was healing... but I wasn't hurt when he took me to Japan."

Watari blinked a couple of times before nuzzling the top of Draco's head affectionately, "He wouldn't have meant physically..."

The teen snuggled back. "I don't understand."

"Draco... Korin is a telepath..."

"So?"

Chuckling, the older blonde gave one last nuzzle, "come on... let's get going... I need Puss to track where our little friend came from..."

"That means I have to get up, right?"

"Hei hei..."

Draco's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "ohhh."

"Maybe we should get something to eat first?"

"Maybe we should." He shoved Puss aside so he could slide off the bed and stretched. His hair was sleep tousled. He turned and smiled at Watari as his stomach grumbled again. "I guess we should go soon." The shinigami watched as 003 flew out the window, hit a tree and then fluttered up into it's branches. Draco shook his head. "She flies worse than you did at first."

Picking up a comb from the dresser, Watari quickly brushed his partner's hair back into at least a semblance of order. "To think, she's been improving too."

The teen sighed. He grabbed a couple coats. "It looks like it's raining, here."


	4. To tease a Draco

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter four.

It was the owl that she first noticed... when it came flying into the restaurant, bounced off the far wall and fell onto a table. There was something off about that bird, other than the fact that it didn't seem to be able to fly in a straight line if it's life depended on it. "What?" Kenny paused in his stomach stuffing to look at her. "What is it?"

Reaching into a pocket for a pair of magicked spectacles, Erika slipped them on to get a better look at the owl. "That bird..."

"what about it?" He murmured, resuming eating so as not to draw attention to themselves. They had perfected this routine.

"Animals tend to have have auras that range in cool colors... that one is golden."

"Golden? You think it's magical?"

"No, it just likes to change it's aura to weird colors to confuse people... Of Course I think that it's magical," the woman hissed at her brother.

"Well don't get all pissy with me... you're the one who knows about that crap."

"Fine... sorry... I'm still upset over the rodent, someone was interested in that thing today."

"Well crap... that could have gotten us enough money to hire another procurer."

A dark and shapely eyebrow rose when she spotted a long haired blonde enter the restaurant accompanied by a teen, "Those two aren't human..." she whispered, her tone sounding a little astonished.

"what do you mean not human? i mean... even those damn wizards are human, aren't they?" He whispered back, glad they were in a somewhat dim corner.

Whipping of the spectacles, she handed them over to her brother, "see for yourself..."

He slid the glasses on and his eyes followed the pair as they were led to a table. An air of death revolved around the two, almost as if they were dementors... The older one had a blurred outline that superimposed itself on his form, which shifted back and forth from the purest good to the most depraved evil. "_shiiiiit_... i see what you mean... damn, i wouldn't want to run into them in a dark alley."

"Then find a sunny alley to run into them... think of what some of the darker wizards would pay for something like them..."

"could we handle them though?"

"A well placed binding charm should do the trick for them..."

"this could be just the thing to get us back in business..."

"But first, I want to be able to have a better look at that owl..." A small tube is pulled from her pocket, and Erika throws what looks like might be a 'spitball' at the pygmy owl. Hitting it directly, the one time use port-key enchantment goes into effect and sends the bird to a cage back at the shop.

"Good shot."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go then?"

"Very well then..."

---

Large golden eyes stared out of the cage up at Erika and Kenneth when they entered the room. "A bit puny... isn't it?" 003 screeched at the man in utter indignation. "Great... just great... another one that's going to try to bite me."

The cage was roughly picked up, "You're right, it is puny."

"Do you think we're going to get much for it? I mean... what's it worth, except for maybe as a pet."

"Not even worth much to use in Owlpost..."

"It's a runt..." Screeching again, 003 tried biting the bars on the cage. "Nasty little thing. Might not even be decent as a pet." In disgust, Kenneth flops back in his chair again. "What about those two non-humans?"

"I'll send a post to on back to England to see if there is anyone there that might make it worthwhile to grab those two... why waste the time in catching them if there is no profit to be made?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

---

There was something missing... he could feel that something was just off, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Slurping some noodles Watari tried to figure out what was missing. Draco was still a bit clumsy with his chopsticks, but improving. He was happily eating his meal with the single-mindedness that only teenage boys seemed to have. Watari had to admit, that the boy was 'healing' as Korin had stated... not that this was something that happened overnight, but he was gradually starting to open up to others now. When he'd arrived, the child was emotionally bleeding. He'd been deprived of basic support and love, then traumatized by what had happened. It was no wonder he'd been the way he'd been. To make matters worse, the boy had been brushed off to them, with no prior knowledge, no training... his body barely cold in the ground, just because no one in England wanted to deal with him? Nothing would make him allow Draco to be taken back to such an environment again...

The teen finished his meal, laying his chopsticks neatly on the table. He sipped his tea looking questioningly at the scientist. Picking up a napkin, Watari reached over and wiped at the corner of Draco's mouth, "There..."

The boy blushed, looking away. "oh."

"You know, you're cute when you blush," the older blonde chuckled.

"I am not."

"Even cuter when you deny it." Taking a drink of tea, Watari watched Draco's reaction with an amused expression. The teen spluttered, taking a gulp of tea to cover his embarrassment. He was obviously unused to gentle teasing and didn't know how to handle it. The shinigami thought that it would be too much to continue... mostly because the boy would probably die again from embarrassment.

"Are you finished?" The teen's face was bright red.

"I believe so..." Watari commented, still chuckling.

"Let's go then... we need to track down that thing." Draco was obviously trying to deflect anymore teasing.

Nodding, the shinigami got up from his seat, "Though, try to stop blushing, it might be difficult to search if too many people attempt to approach you..."

"I'm not blushing!" He said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes..." He got up and put on his coat.

Pulling on his coat as well, Watari snickered, this was almost as good as when he used to tease his nephews, "Really really?"

"Yes."

Reaching the door, the scientist opened it for Draco, "nope, you're still blushing..."

"It's warm in here... that's all." He ducked out into the rainy street. Following the teen into the rain, Watari held his jacket over Draco to better keep the rain off of him. "You'll get all wet!"

"Then walk closer so I won't get as wet..."

Draco slipped as close as he could and still let them walk. "Is that okay?"

"Hei."

The teen wrapped an arm around the older blonde's waist. "So shall we go get Puss?"

"Hei, though next time we should get Puss a little outfit to wear in the rain..."

"You're kidding right? He would NEVER do that."

"And probably end up trying to kill us?"

"Exactly. He's a cat... at least he looks like one. A cat's dignity would never tolerate that."

"Okay... I'll never mention the concept of putting a little rain coat on your shiki again..."

"Thank you."

Walking through the rain together, Watari can't help but muse on how nice it feels to have Draco's arm around his waist like that. The young Reaper seemed to be quite comfortable there, tucked against him. He pointed out some of the oddities of a wizarding community as they walked back to the hotel. Stopping to look in a few windows, the two of them drew several appreciative glances from other witches and wizards who were also braving the elements. For once, Draco didn't seem to be noticing the looks. Or he didn't care. In any case, he didn't try to push Watari away.

---

Returning to the room, Watari stripped off his soaked jacket and shirt and shivered slightly in the cool air.

"I told you you'd get wet..."

"I'll just take a quick hot shower while we wait for the rain to lighten up a bit." he winked back.

"Okay." He hung up his dripping cloak, noticing that his shirt too had become damp.

Draco looked around the room a bit, trying to figure out what he should do with the cloak until he decided on snagging a hanger from the closet. In the small bathroom he could hear the water turn on, and the rustle of clothes through the partially closed door as the shinigami finished undressing in there. His mind conveniently supplied an image of Watari naked. Teenage hormones reacted predictably. "oh... not now..." The fact that he had accidentally walked in on Watari while showering a week ago wasn't helping matters any... if possible, it allowed his mind to come up with what he believed to be a pretty accurate image of what the older blonde should look like... He yanked off his damp shirt, it was getting too warm in here anyway. Draco started to pace trying to think of the most unsexy things his could. Snape naked... Crabbe and Goyle naked... Pansy in the thong. He shuddered... that was just a nightmare. Of its own volitation, the memory of the one kiss that Watari had given him rose in his mind.

Draco found himself at the bathroom door without really remembering how he'd gotten there. The steam surrounded him... like a warm embrace. He took a step inside... At the edge of the sink, he noticed Watari's glasses sitting there... the lenses fogging up. He could see the shape of the man behind the shower curtain. Watari's arms lifted and he ran his hands through the long blond hair. Draco's eyes dropped, he shouldn't be looking. He shouldn't be there. It wasn't the first time that he wished that he wasn't a teenager... or at least that his partner didn't look the way that he looked. He could hear the soft sighs the scientist made, enjoying the warmth. His pants were getting too tight. He should leave... he really should. It frustrated him... watching the way in which Watari gently but thoroughly worked the shampoo through his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. He must have made some kind of noise because Watari paused. Draco froze.

The older blonde wrung most of the water out of his hair and gave a half turn, so that he could look over his shoulder, "hei?"

Don't move... don't breath... don't let him see me...

"moshi moshi..."

Draco started to slowly back out, but he misjudged where the door frame was. His heel caught on the edge and his arms pinwheeled before he was able to grab the counter to keep from falling. "Ouch!" The shower curtain slid open as Watari reached out to grab his towel and Draco caught a flash that told him that his mental pictures of the older blonde were almost accurate.

"Draco?" The shinigami asked sounding very concerned.

"Um... nothing... sorry." He dashed out of the room, face flaming.

Pulling the towel tighter around his waist, the scientist hesitantly followed the teen out into the room... "Draco, did you need something?"

Draco was digging through his clothes, searching for a dry shirt that was clean. He shivered. "no... nothing, sorry to bother you."

Standing in the doorway, Watari brushed a few strands of damp hair out of his eyes, "are you sure?"

He clenched his eyes shut. "yes..." He remembered what happened last time. He couldn't risk something like that happening again. It didn't matter what he wanted... really, it didn't.

"No, you sound like you wanted something..."

"it... doesn't matter..."

"No, it does matter... what's on your mind?"

Behind him, Draco could hear the bathroom door close and rustling of sheets as the blonde settled on the bed. What could he say? I think you're beautiful and I'd like to sleep with you. Only not the sleep we've been having together. Draco balled the shirt he'd found in his hands. The older blonde sighed audibly. Maybe he could make it to the bathroom without the older blond noticing his rather... strained pants.

"How am I supposed to help you with your problems, if you don't trust me to help you?"

His brain had apparently turned off. Dropping the shirt, Draco flung himself at Watari. He caught a glimpse of surprised amber eyes before he gently grabbed the blonde's face. He kissed him quickly on the lips. Watari gasped faintly at the kiss... Draco pulled back, a bit of fear in his silver eyes. "i'm so sorry..." He turned and fled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Once in the bathroom, the teen could see the glasses still sitting perched on the edge of the sink. He slid down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the door. How could he have been so stupid? Now he was sure that Watari was going to hate him... what if he had him sent back to England? He couldn't go back there. He just couldn't. He berated himself mentally. Draco wrapped his bared arms around his knees and hid his face.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He sniffed. When had he started crying? "yes?"

"Draco... come on out..."

He didn't want to... but he couldn't refuse the request. He grabbed a tissue, quickly wiping away the errant tears before opening the door. He stared at his toes. Long fingers carefully tilted Draco's face up and a tender kiss was planted on his lips... The teen leaned into the kiss. His hands rested against the shinigami's bare chest for support. Ending the kiss, hazel eyes gazed into silver. Draco was shivering... but he wasn't sure if it was from cold anymore.

"Draco?" Watari whispered as he tucked a few errant locks behind the wizard's ear.

"please don't hate me..."

"baka... i don't hate you..."

"i couldn't help it... thinking of you... in here... i just..."

Now it was Watari's turn to blush... "err... thank you... i think..."

It had been a mistake... he knew it. Why would a beautiful man like Watari be interested in a kid like him? "i'm sorry... i'll just get a shirt..."

Resting his arms on Draco's shoulders, the shinigami sighed, "what are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not... what you would want..."

"then i should apologize for not being what you deserve..." he whispered into the teen's ear.

"i don't deserve anything..."

"except the best."

"but... that's you."

Going down on one knee, the scientist looked directly into silver eyes with a sad smile, "all shinigami are broken... it's our nature."

"then i must fit right in..."

"If you say so..."

It was so tempting... that lovely face tilted up towards his own. Those lips... that were so soft. The way the corners of his mouth gently curled up in that sweet smile. Closing his eyes and taking his afterlife in his hands, Draco leaned in to kiss the other blond again. It took a moment, but the shinigami returned the kiss... with the cutest whimper. Their bare chests rubbed against each other as Draco sank to kneel as well. The Reaper moaned softly. Strong arms encircled the teenager tentatively at first, then they seemed to gain confidence when he didn't pull away.

Draco finally broke the kiss when he had to breathe. He tilted his head and kissed the side of the shinigami's neck. When the older blonde inhaled sharply, the reaper felt a burst of excitement knowing that he was the one that caused that reaction from such a little touch... He started to kiss down that smooth bared chest. He could feel the muscles twitch under the skin. Such soft skin... he ran his tongue along the flesh, tasting the shinigami.

"Ahhh..."

Going lower, Draco located the blonde's nipples. They were hard, excited. He pinched one while flicking the other with his tongue. Whimpering, the shinigami arched his back... Draco switched sides, lavishing the other nipple with the same attention.

"don't... stop..."

"we should move to the bed..." Draco murmured, gently nipping the flesh over the blonde's collarbone.

"we should?"

"mmmhmmm..." The Reaper had worked his way back up to nuzzle behind the shinigami's ear. "more comfortable and less drafty..."

"wakatta..." The older blonde ran a hand through the teen's hair as he started trying to get them both at least to their feet to move to the bed. It was hard to get there without letting go or separating, but eventually they managed it. Draco slid a hand up just under the edge of Watari's towel. Blushing brightly, the shinigami made a small whimper.

"Can I?"

---

AN:

Kiki chan78: Last bits of this chapter have been removed for, _ahem,_ sex. While it was quite a nice scene to read, the _moral majority_ (or minority as it usually turns out being) has decreed that such improper acts may not be posted on this site.

So, to clarify any doubts... yes, they had sex. Thank you.


	5. At the mercy of Squibs!

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter five.

Erika glared at the parchment in her hands. Of course one of those damn pure blooded wizards had shown interest in those creatures she and her brother had seen the other day. While she liked the price on their heads, she did not really want to have anything to do with a Malfoy... especially one who was a known follower of he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Problem?" Kenneth walked into the room, having prepared another of their poached creatures for transport.

"Depends on your definition of 'problem', little brother..."

"You have your 'disagreeable' face on. So either there is a problem or you're having female issues."

"Those two blondes we saw last night..." she held up the paper that had arrived by owl post, "someone wants them."

"Well... that's convenient. So what's the problem? You said we could handle them."

"It's a Malfoy that wants them."

"Malfoy! Oh shit... no." Kenneth spit in disgust. "Not those bastards... they'd just as soon slit your throat as pay you."

"You think I am not aware of that?" Throwing the order onto the sofa, Erika sighed. The bastard was offering too much for them to just tell him to go screw himself.

"We can't just turn it down? I mean... it IS Malfoy..."

"I don't think that the bastard is going to give us much of an option in this..."

"Oh fuck..."

That prompted the dark haired squib to reach over and smack her younger twin. "Language!"

"Ow! That hurt..." He scowled at her.

"Watch that language... you want to be confused with a muggle?"

"Sorry..." He sulked petulantly. In the cage on the other side of the room, 003 quietly gnawed on the metal bars.

---

Silver eyes flickered and opened. Draco had become accustomed to waking up with Watari... but waking naked was a new thing. Immediately he sat up, all vestiges of sleep falling away instantly. What did he do? Oh no, he'd messed everything up again. He'd kissed Watari and now... Draco tried to slip from the bed, intent on getting to the relative safety of the bathroom. The reaper didn't get very far when he was grabbed from behind by Watari. He let out a rather undignified squeak. He really had to work on that.

"Last night..."

Draco shrank in on himself. "i'm sorry..."

Hazel eyes studied the teen's back. "That's not it..."

"It's not?"

Scooting closer to the teen, the shinigami wrapped his arms around the small frame. "It's not..."

Draco shivered a bit. He was really confused. "it's not what?"

Watari shook his head and then rested his forehead against the reapers's back. "I should be the one apologizing to you..."

"To me? Why?" The warmth against his back was comforting.

"wait... why were you apologizing?"

"I... I kissed you..."

"but i kissed you back."

"I started it... if I hadn't..." But he couldn't help himself, that blond, in the shower, water streaming over that beautiful body... Crap, he was reacting again.

"and i'm old enough that i should know better by now..."

"Was it bad... now that you think about it?" Please don't say yes... I couldn't sleep near you anymore if you do...

"Honestly?"

He shivered again... a little scared, but he had to know. "yes..."

Watari nibbled his lower lip slightly before answering. "it was one of my better encounters..."

Better... better, but not good. "oh..."

"truthfully... it was the best." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Hei... it was..."

"Do... do you want me to get my own room?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I will if you want me to." Please don't ask...

"I don't want you to."

He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "thank you..."

"so... how long have you been planning that?" the older blonde teased.

"Planning!" Draco tried to twist and look at the older blond. "I didn't plan anything. Really, I didn't!" As soon as the teen was facing him, Watari stole a kiss. "mmmph..." The Reaper was shocked, but soon relaxed. The scientist's lips were so soft.

Releasing Draco, Watari slid off the opposite side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom himself, "I'm scared of the day you find someone you like better than a silly 'muggle' like me..."

"I'm scared of the day you decide a kid like me isn't worth your time..."

"You need to start having a little more confidence in yourself." Stopping in the doorway, the shinigami looked back at the teen. "And you are no kid..." Draco gave him a hesitant smile.

---

From the corner of her eye, Erika noticed the two blondes enter the 'dark' market... Kenneth, as usual, wasn't really paying attention, nibbling on a meat bun. They were asking questions and seemed to be looking for something. Not that unusual when it came to this section of the market. She grinned as they apparently came to a decision and parted. They disappeared down the dark streets in two separate directions. Give them a few minutes and they wouldn't be able to see or hear each other.

Wandering along, Watari started to wonder about how smart it was to split up with Draco... the only reason he could get around Kyoto with only a few mishaps was because he could teleport when he got hopelessly lost. There was an... odd... sound down a darkened alley. It sounded a bit like a trapped or wounded animal. Following the sound, he went into the shadows... hoping that he could help the poor thing. At the end, against a wall, was a small cage. Some kind of small, mammal-like creature was inside, mewling softly.

Frowning, he looked at the cage. That looked like one of the animals he was here to find... but why was it out here unattended? Curious, he stepped closer. He didn't notice the carefully hidden wards surrounding the end of the alley. Nor did he notice the silent figure watching from a darkened doorway, final ward in hand.

---

Petting a small fox, Erika smiled when the younger of the pair came into view. His actions and demeanor betrayed his youth, as much as he tried to hide it behind a haughty exterior. In fact, he reminded her of most of the pure-bloods she's seen. Not only that, it reminded her of why she hated those stuck up snobs. The bastards thought that they could do anything they wanted and not have to pay the consequences... Using others and then discarding them like a broken wand when something undesirable happens, something like a squib child.

He was getting closer, silver eyes darting back and forth. This one was wary... Though not as wary as that bastard that had used her mother... No... he hadn't expected something as useless as a squib to be able to kill him in such a 'muggle' fashion. The look on his face had been exquisite as the blood poured out through his throat, he hadn't even been able to scream. Pathetic. The blond was getting closer, then his eyes fell on her and the fox she held. He nodded to her, in the polite fashion of upper class pure bloods. Revolting. "What can I do you for?" She asked while still running her fingers through the silky fox fur.

He smiled slightly and spoke in English. "I'm looking for a small owl, she's quite tiny. She belongs to a friend of mine and she went missing last night."

"Brown and gold pigmy?"

"Yes... that might be her. You've seen her then?"

---

Slowly the shinigami started to wake. Groaning, he tried to move to a more comfortable position... and found that he was tightly bound. He lifted his head so that he could get a better idea of where he was. The room was relatively large and for the most part, empty. On the other side of the room he could see a man with a scarred face enter carrying Draco over his shoulder. A muffled protest was all the shinigami could make through his gag, but it was enough to draw the man's attention. It was times like this that Watari truly wished that he had Tatsumi's abilities...

"Awake? Don't mind me... I just need to take care of this one."

Several very unkind things were told to the man... unfortunately none were comprehensible due to the gag. The young man flipped Draco back over his shoulder and onto the floor. He slapped the boy's face a couple times to see if there was any reaction. Not receiving as much as a twitch, he smirked and headed for a cabinet. He returned to the small blond with a set of shackles and a gag.

Rolling over onto his side, the scientist managed to get into a seated position. A person doesn't have much credibility when flat on their back, he mused to himself as he continued glaring at the man who was mistreating his partner.

The shackles looked heavy and big on Draco's small wrists and ankles. Additional chains where attached to rings on the shackles and then looped around the boy's body. The young man roughly pried the blonde's mouth open and affixed the gag. He let Draco's head drop, making a dull thud as it hit the floor. "There... he won't be going anywhere." Watari had to wince in sympathy at the sound the teen's head made. Sure they could heal, but that wasn't going to stop the poor boy from having a killer headache when he woke. The scarred man walked over towards the shinigami. "hmmm... doesn't appear as if you're getting out of those... that's good. It's so annoying when the merchandise escapes. Erika gets so bitchy."

Glaring up at the man, Watari suddenly wished that looks could kill... then this person would have been rendered into just a puddle of gelatinous goo, or maybe he would be burned, one never knows how an ability like that would demonstrate itself. Perhaps it is a good thing that no one has that ability, to kill with a glare, that is... true, there would be a lot less lawyers, used car salesmen, bad fic writers, and pimps with atrocious wardrobes, but the down side is that innocent people would also end up dying in the process. Wait, where was he? Oh yeah, evil person looming over me. _Glare_.

The young man knelt at Watari's side, his eyes roaming up and down the shinigami's form. "Nice..." He threaded his fingers through the long blond hair. "Very nice... just my type." With a growl, the shinigami jerked away. He laughed. "Oh... feisty... just what I enjoy, I like ones with spirit."

Wonderful, you just love feisty, shackled and gagged shinigamis. So glad that I meet with your approval, Watari thought flippantly as he continued to glare.

He was still chuckling. Somewhere along the way, Watari had lost his coat and shirt. One cold hand pulled his sleeveless turtleneck shirt out of his pants and slid under the edge, stroking the skin of his stomach. A whine escaped the gag as Watari tried to scoot away from the touch that was turning his stomach. "Don't like that? What a shame..." He pulled the shirt up farther, his other hand releasing the button on the slacks and easing down the zipper. Leaning back, the shinigami whimpered again. "Yeah... just lay back and enjoy this... I'm going to..."

Lunging forward, Watari caught him completely off-guard and head-butted the man with all the strength he could muster from his less than ideal position. Mountain goat he was not... and if that hurt him, then, he mused, that it should have hurt the other a lot more.

The man reeled away, swearing profusely. When he finally turned back, his eyes were murderous. He stood and ruthlessly kicked at the shinigami's head. Around him the world spun out of control and was clouded in a haze of pain when the kick came into contact with his head. Hitting the floor, Watari closed his eyes and tried to will the tears away. "You want to be a pest? I can just play with your little friend there too. He's not going to give me any problems..."

Meekly, he stayed his position on the floor. Given the choice, he would rather not have anything happen to Draco, the boy was still too fragile.

"Hmm... change of heart, love?" He squatted down, out of head butt range. "How about I let you make the choice? Let me play with you... or watch me play with him. And I'm not going to wait for him to wake up to start." Hazel eyes glared, but no other sign of defiance was visible in the blonde's shackled form. "Hmmm... is that a yes? Pity... he looks like he'd be just delicious... well, so do you for that matter."

Leaning his head against the floor, Watari concentrated on the opposite wall, since, he had little choice in what was about to happen to him... well, he did have a choice, but it was not one that he appreciated. His pants were tugged down to his knees, underwear followed. Those cold hands seemed to be everywhere, touching, stroking... Jerking instinctively, Watari didn't even bother to try and control the tears that were coming from the corners of his eyes. Fingers wrapped around his member, much rougher than Draco had the night before. A pained sound came from behind the gag as the shinigami squirmed under the unwanted hand.

"Awe... don't like that? How about this then?" The hand was removed and the sound of an opening zipper was heard. Watari's breathing became heavier at that sound. The man rolled him on to his side, laying down behind him. "This is probably going to hurt worse since I can't trust you to undo your legs. Oh well... tighter for me."

Afemale voice in the distance made itself known. "DAMNIT KENNY! GET OUT OF HIM!"

The man jerked away from him, rolling away. "Erika!"

A dark haired woman made her way over to them. "What in the name of all you hold holy do you think you were doing to him?"

Kenny got to his feet, blushing a bit, he turned away to tuck himself back into his pants. "What's it look like?"

Erika shook her head, "They've already been paid for... I don't need you molesting them."

"Well, how about the other one then? He's still out, he'll never know..."

"Like he won't notice a throbbing pain in his ass when he wakes?"

"Come on... you gotta let me play with one of them... I haven't had anything to play with since we caught that injured shapeshifting kitsune."

"No, now put him back together the way you found him..." Erika ordered her brother.

"Ah bloody hell." He roughly pulled up the underwear and pants. "This whole job sucks. First a Malfoy and now I don't even get the play with one of them first."

"Fine, you want a whore?"

"Ick... no... who knows what I could pick up from them."

"Same applies to the critter you were sticking your dick into back there..." Laughing, Erika walked out of the room.

"Hey..." He followed her out of the room, leaving Watari and Draco bound on the floor.

Looking over her shoulder at Kenneth, the woman smiled, "besides, Ulrich from Britain is bringing over Malfoy by Floo today and wants us gone... Purebloods associating with squibs and all that."

"Eh? Oh definitely. I don't want to be anywhere near a Malfoy."

---

Still curled into a fetal position, Watari didn't react when Draco started to move again. The smaller blond made a kind of muffled groan. Silver eyes flickered, closing tightly again when the lights stung his eyes and aggravated his headache. Light footsteps echoed through the area as a person approached them. "You're up too?"

He opened his eyes, slitting them. He hurt all over and his head... Standing over him was the woman that had led him into that trap.

"Head hurts?" She asked.

He didn't bother nodding, knowing it would just make it worse. He actually felt slightly nauseous as well.

"Fine, it would be bad business if you were to get sick all over Ulrich and the customer..." muttering, she walked out of the room and returned quickly with a vial and several scrolls.

Draco watched her dully. This just sucked. He carefully tested his restraints, they were heavy and the edges sharp, cutting into his flesh. A small white hand grabbed him by the collar and forcefully dragged him up into a quasi-sitting position. He moaned around the gag. This whole situation was awful and if she kept pulling on him it was going to get worse and he'd be sick.

Reaching around behind Draco's head, Erika unbuckled the gag and took it out of the teen's mouth before holding the uncorked vial to his lips. "You need to be a dear and drink this..."

He was glad to get the gag out... but he didn't trust that she wasn't going to drug him, or poison him. He closed his mouth stubbornly.

The woman smiled sweetly, "either drink it, or I invite my brother to continue the little game he was playing earlier with your friend that left the poor dear in such a state..."

Draco's eyes flickered to Watari, noticing him for the first time. He glared at the woman but opened his mouth. Putting the vial to his lips, she instructed him to drink... He swallowed the thick substance, making a face at the bitter taste.

"That's a good boy... now to put your gag back on" Holding up the item in question the woman never lost her falsely sweet expression. He shook his head, the pain already receding. "Shall I call in my brother?"

"Go to hell, bitch." He held his mouth open after he was done. This whole situation sucked.

The gag was put back into place. "Considering you and your friend have been bought by Lucius Malfoy, I'd have to say that is where you two are going."

His eyes got large. No... not him again!

Standing up, she looked over at the older blonde, pulled out a pair of glasses and tsked when she looked at him through them. "What kind of charm did he put on you?"

Just lovely... so not only were they captured, but the other one had put spells on Watari. Could this get worse?

She started to flip through the papers in her hand, muttering something about locating one that would just remove all spells on the man.

All spells? Would that remove those seal things that Korin had done? Draco tried to move around and get the woman's attention. She gently shushed the boy squirming on the floor. "Found it..."

He tried groaning and making sounds around the gag. Come on... look at me! Ignoring the teen, she walked over to the older blonde and pulled out one of the papers... which Draco recognized as a Fuda. Oh... this was NOT good... not good at all.

Once the innocent looking paper was placed on the shinigami, Watari curled in on himself even tighter whining slightly. Draco tried to scream, but only managed a muffled croaking sound. The whine quickly turned into a growl menacing enough to make the woman step back from the other blonde. She had done it... and there was no Korin here to close whatever that creature was back in. Draco could only hope it would remember he was Watari's partner.

Uncurling, it sat up... long platinum blonde hair cascading down its frame. Indigo eyes with a pristine white slit down the center focused on the woman as it growled again.

"What the hell? What are you?" She shrieked while backing away.

---

AN: Okay, believe it or not, this chapter was lightly edited... only a couple of lines were removed to make this more... uhm, not completely n-17ish. Everything else was left in because plot required a poor traumatized Watari.

Toodles...


	6. Puss to the rescue!

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter six.

Skittering around a corner, Puss looked up at the hotel that it remembered Snape had been staying at. Growling, he tried to look upset, but only managed to look cute. It really sucked being far away from Draco... especially when he still needed the proximity to be able to transform while in Chijou. Bounding through the door at the first opportunity, the small feline-shiki ran as fast as his little paws could carry him.

Almost tripping a woman on the stairs, Puss ignored the insults flung in his direction and continued running up to the fourth floor. Mentally he cursed the man for getting a room that took too long to get to... he also cursed the fact that he was so damn SMALL!

The man was just leaving his room, closing the door behind him. Checking out the man's pants as he came running full speed, the small shiki decided that he could stand the ultimate humiliation. Dashing up to Snape, Puss scrambled UP the thick material of the pants and was nearly at the man's hips when he started meowing.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Jumping down, the small shiki innocently scratched behind its left ear... as though it were common place to have people yelling at it in such manner.

"Well... what do you want?"

"Mew!"

The man sighed. "I'm on my way out of town. Is this about Draco?"

Puss looked up and nodded his head, hoping that the seriousness of the situation would be understood despite his blasted cuteness.

"Very well... lead on."

---

Breaking the chains, the creature that used to be Watari scratched slightly at the strap holding the gag in place... Once that was broken as well, the ball fell out and was pitched to the other side of the room. Stalking closer to the woman, it growled again, revealing sharp fangs before a set of large black feathered wing unfurled from its back.

"Fuck... well... Malfoy will just have to deal with this." She turned and ran from the room, only taking time to slam the door and bolt it. She headed for the street, yelling for Kenny to clear out as well.

Turning its attention towards Draco, large feathered wings dropped... in an attempt to diminish it's percieved size as it moved towards the small blonde. Huge silver eyes watched it approach. The boy struggled in his bonds, but only succeeded in cutting himself on the sharp edges. The large blonde sniffed in the boy's direction before moving next to him. Taking one wrist in it's taloned hand, it gently lapped the blood off of Draco's wrist.

The teen 'mmphed'. He hoped the thing wasn't vampiric... maybe it liked blood. Putting the wrist down, it started nuzzling into Draco's neck. He whimpered again. Wasn't that a favorite place for vampires? Were there vampires in Japan? Curious dark eyes examined the teen's face as a sharp claw gently nudged it from one side to the other... Was it going to eat him? What was it looking at? Draco's heart was thundering. A few wispy locks of blonde hair were brushed out of silver eyes.

Draco peered up at what had become of his partner. Maybe, somewhere in there... it knew who he was. Or it could be like a cat that enjoyed playing with its food, but he was really hoping for the first option. It breathed gently into his ear before moving down to his neck again... this time giving a small nibble on his collar. Draco shuddered and again cursed his teenage body. He moaned helplessly. Pulling back, the creature chirped inquisitively at the teen.

"Mmmh!" Draco shook his head. Damn gag. Looking down the teen's body, strange dark eyes lock onto the stiff peak in the blonde's pants. Oh crap... being a teen for the rest of eternity was going to be a trial.

The creature made a noise that sounded like a sigh before it picked him up and threw him over a shoulder.

---

Arriving at the back of the store, Puss jumped up onto a windowsill and looked down at the wizard that he had gotten to follow him.

"What? Here?" From inside they could hear the shrill scream of a woman. Snape darted along the wall searching for a door. It took a few moments, but he finally found one that was locked. At his feet Puss meowed expectantly at him. He whipped out his wand. "Alohomora!"

The small feline put its paws against the door and it easily swung open. Darting in, it leapt over the body lying in the middle of the hall.

Snape paused beside the body. Young, male, scarred face, he checked up there was no pulse. The young man was dead. He stood and stepped over the body, the woman, he still might be able to help her. He had reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard a familiar voice...

"_Avada Kedavra._"

"lucius..." He hissed quietly. Well there was nothing he could do for the woman now. Draco's cat-thing wouldn't have brought him there if the blond wasn't present. He started to look around for any possible sign of the boy. He didn't want to be discovered by Lucius though... he was not on the man's list of friends anymore.

Puss trotted down the hallway at the top of the stairs. A scent hit him, it was similar to Draco's but surrounded by the poignant stench of death... A shadow appeared in one of the doorways and then a man emerged. He carried a dark cane, topped with a silver snake's head, but he didn't appear to need help walking. He was dressed all in black with hair the same color as Draco's, but long, even longer than Watari's. Hair rising, the small feline hissed up at the man.

The dark wizard looked down at Puss and sneered. "It's like a bloody pet store here..." Arching it's back, Puss spat at the wizard again as it stalked sideways _AWAY_ from him. He paid the creature no more heed, heading for the stairway.

As soon as the wizard isn't paying any attention to him, Puss follows the man quietly to the stairs just to be certain that this man surrounded by death doesn't decide to harm his master's friend.

Luck was not with Snape, he was just stepping out of a room, having found no sign of Draco, when Lucius reached the bottom of the stairway. "Well, well... what have we here? The Potion's Master of Hogwarts..."

The small shiki crouched at the top of the stairs and slowly made his way down... wondering if there was any way that he could turn into his other form without Draco present.

"Lucius Malfoy, I'd say it was a pleasure, but we both know that would be a lie."

"Snape... you wouldn't happen to be searching for my wayward son, would you?"

Son? Son! Large almond shaped eyes blinked in disbelief. _THAT_ was Draco's father! Father's were supposed to be like Kijin's daddy... Sohryu, loving, kind but stern when need be. Cocking his head to the side, Puss hopped down another few steps.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you anyway, Malfoy."

"Tsk tsk... Severus my boy... you used to be such a good servant of the dark, if a little two-faced..."

Puss growled, he didn't like this, he could smell the bloodlust growing in that dark wizard.

"If you're going to do something, Malfoy... just do it." He pulled out his wand, slipping into a dueling stance.

"Indeed. I'll miss you Severus... you had such potential. Say hello to my son if you ever see him." His wand too was whipped out.

That did it, he had an idea of what wands could do... Puss darted down from the step he was on, tumbling down the last three steps, and scrambled up the blonde wizard's pants and robes like a professional lumber jack. He was a shiki with a mission.

"Aaah!" The man screamed and nearly dropped his wand. "Get off me you pest!"

The arms waving at him only made the small creature sink his tiny but sharp claws in even deeper as he continued towards Lucius's wand hand... Being knocked off once, the small shiki hit the floor, ran around the man, and happily pounced up that nice long cloak.

After his initial surprise, Snape took the opportunity given to him by the shiki. "Stupefy!" Ordinarily, Lucius Malfoy would have been able to block such a simple spell, but he was distracted and the magic hit him square. The wand fell from his hand with a clatter as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

Darting forward, Puss leapt up onto the fallen man's chest, got into position and showed him exactly what he thought of him. Doing something that Draco would have been appalled at him doing outside of a litter box, the small shiki looked up at Snape with an extremely content expression on his face as he went about 'his duty'.

The potions master was having difficulty keeping the smirk off his face. "Come on, lets make sure Draco isn't here before that piece of trash comes around." Meticulous as any feline _(with the exception of kiki's cat)_, Puss meowed and then covered the damp spot with Lucius's cloak. Hopping down, the shiki pounced under a table and remerged pushing a wand with his nose. "Hmmm... yes, I think taking that WOULD inconvenience him for a while, good thinking."

---

_(section deleted for sexual content)_

Large black wings expanded and feathers ruffled as the creature turned. Planting a taloned claw into the grass, a growl rumbled out of the blonde as a man and a kitten came into view. Spreading his wings, the dark eyed creature tried to look larger and more menacing than it already looked. Draco just wanted to die... again. Snape hadn't seen him naked since he was about 4 and went running through the manor with his nanny right after him. To see him like this... with obvious evidence of... well... it was embarrassing.

Licking it's lips like the cat that got the cream, the creature at least stopped growling, but didn't make any attempt to change it's aggressive stance.

"Draco?" The man paused, looking at the boy with concern. He looked to the creature. "What have you done to him?" The creature just growled up at Snape... while it looked like Puss was going into seizures. The man looked down at the cat thing. "What's so funny? Your master is bound and gagged and has obviously been used for a sexual act."

Draco REALLY wanted to die.

The small cat, still looking like it was having seizures meowed at the creature... who snorted in response, but did back down. Snape eased forward, hoping it would let him help Draco. Puss meowed again and the creature kept to itself... fluttering it's wings in annoyance.

The potion master's wand appears and soon Draco is freed and ungagged. The blond pulls his clothing into some semblance of order. "Professor!"

Using some of the reaper's power, the shiki turns into it's second form... and still falls on the ground, this time laughing out loud. "This isn't funny Puss!" Draco reels a bit from the power loss... so soon after a different kind of power loss.

"You're kidding, right?" Puss chortled.

"No... this is embarrassing. And I've been tied up and gagged for hours. And..." His voice dropped. "It was my father they were going to sell us to."

"I don't think that your dad will be happy to see us..." The shiki continued to laugh. "Not after what happened."

"What, you saw him?"

"He had killed two people when we ran into him. He was his usual self. Your... friend here distracted him long enough for me to spell him."

The shiki sat down and scratched behind one ear with his hind paw, "I'm a shikigami... friendship is secondary, protection is my primary purpose. Unfortunately Dray-chan has to be close and relatively conscious for me to change into this form."

"Don't call me Dray-chan..." He muttered.

Snape snorted. "Are you going to be okay? I have a portkey scheduled for less than a half hour from now..."

The shikigami was still trying to control his laughter. "No, he won't be alright, his partner there is under the impression that Dray-chan is in heat."

Draco blushed from toes to hairline. "WHAT!"

Puss smirked, "give him half a chance and he will screw you up, down, side-ways, forward, backward and any other way that you want. The mind in control of that body bears no resemblance to a human, because it ISN'T human... it's a hybrid crossing of an angel and a demon, and consequently doesn't have the same hang-ups about mating as humans do..."

"Well then... I'll be off. I doubt Lucius is still around but be on your guard. Better yet, leave this area as soon as you can. I'll try to get in touch with you again."

"SNAPE!" Draco couldn't believe his former professor and head of house was simply walking away. Draco tried to get up, but the cramp in his leg made itself known again. "Ow!" He bent over, massaging his calf. The shiki trotted off after the wizard and ignored the fact that Draco was tackled from behind. "PUSS!"

---

Two days later, Draco has lost times how many times that he and that hybrid have, ahem, played around... or as Puss would 'politely' call it, mated. At least they had gotten back to the hotel... under the cover of darkness. The blond was incredibly sore and tired. He was currently hiding by taking a shower... but part of him expected the hybrid to arrive at any time.

Almost as if on cue, he felt a set of strong arms wrap around him and something hard press up against his backside. He couldn't help it if his teenaged body was always willing to respond. He wasn't in heat... no matter what Puss said. He moaned as those hands found all those sensitive places again. The hybrid certainly had an excellent memory, lavishing attention where it was most effective. It was also extremely cautious to make sure that it never harmed him, no matter how heated their coupling became...

_(la la la... small smex scene clipped out...)_

Having released himself, Draco was sagging, his legs in danger of collapsing. He was just so tired... this sex all the time was exhausting. A large towel is picked up and wrapped around the teen's slender form once the water has been turned off. Draco cuddled into the fabric, smiling sweetly up at the hybrid. It wasn't HIS Watari, but it was really nice to him. And Puss had been right, it was perfectly willing to screw him up, down, side-ways, forward, backward and any other way that he wanted. Or more often anyway it could catch him. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one would see the situation, it had a tendency to catch him SEVERAL times a day.

He snuggled into that warm, very muscular chest as he was picked up and carried back into the bedroom. Once he was dry, Draco was laid in the bed. Snuggling, the hybrid cuddled up to the sleepy teen. It was nice... being held like this. Once the covers were pulled up and tucked around him... Draco drifted off.

---

Outside, Korin shook his head and looked down at the small shiki that had brought him here. The diminutive creature just sat down and languidly scratched behind it's right ear. Pushing on the door, the amber eyed teen sighed when it didn't open. Just his luck, locked. He looked around mentally to make sure that he wasn't being watched and promptly teleported inside the room... and oh for the love of Enma... the place smelled heavily of sex...

A small scritching sound drew his attention back to the door. Turning, he undid the locks and let Puss in, thinking that perhaps instead of a feline, this thing should have been a puppy for all the retrieving that it has apparently been doing. "come on." he said flatly closing the door behind the small creature. He supposed that perhaps he might have had a higher appreciation for sex, if he hadn't had his unfortunate accident. Scar tissue, while horribly disfiguring, also transmitted little to no sensation... Amber eyes drank in the room around him. On the bed the pyrokinetic could see Draco snuggled in the embrace of the hybrid... 'Fluffy' as Wakaba once called it. Though Korin was having a hard time figuring out what had compelled the girl to give it that name, he didn't see anything fluffy there at all.

At least Dray-chan appeared to be in one piece. One could never tell how... boisterous otherworldly creatures could be in their mating. It appeared that they had done a LOT of mating. He leveled his gaze on Puss. /and why didn't you come get me sooner/

Innocently, the feline cleansed it's face and then looked up with large green eyes. /they seemed to be having too much fun./

/Did you consider the fact that it could have actually hurt Dray/

If cat's could grin, Puss would have/Dray-chan had enough of Watari's scent on him that he knew not to hurt him.../

/Lovely.../ He opened up his bag and started to lay out what he would need.

/Besides... you make it sound like he's an animal... please, it's always bad policy to harm your mate, or to harm the mate of your host./ Puss snickered.

/Watari and Dray mating... there's a picture I didn't need./ He light the candles and headed for the bed. Carefully he lay a fuda on the hybrid, ensuring that it would stay out of commission.

/humans... you creatures always have such odd hang ups over mating.../

He let the comment slide, knowing it was impossible to explain it all to a shiki. He eased the blankets down, wrinkling his nose, the sheets were a mess. He checked Draco, the boy was totally out of it. Good... that would make this easier. Jumping up on the bed, the shiki made sure not to step in any of the more 'interesting' spots and sauntered over to Draco. Settling down on the boy's chest, he watched Korin. The shinigami lifted the hybrid from the bed carrying him over to the spell circle he'd laid out. He finished lighting a couple candles and some incense, adding a couple fuda to the circle.

---

Draco woke several hours later... clean, dressed in warm pajamas and carefully tucked into the bed which had fresh linens. On his chest, Puss was happily dozing, his nose nearly touching the paws curled inwards. He blinked a few times, trying to get his brain moving. One hand emerged from the cocoon of blankets and sheets to pet Puss.

Purring, Puss started to knead the sheets beneath him. "you know... you're not really that light..." In fact, now that he was waking up he noticed that in addition to being nice and warm, the shiki was gaining wait the longer he sat there. Like any feline, Puss stayed exactly where he was and continued purring down at the reaper. Sighing... Draco looked around as much as he could with a cat perched on his chest. The room appeared to be clean. That itself was a change. He hadn't been able to let the cleaning ladies in for a couple days. The sheets too were clean, he finally noticed. He knew they weren't that way when the hybrid had put him to bed. Speaking of the hybrid... now was about the time when it would have come and started to snuggle with him... before deciding that it was time to have yet another round of sex. Something was wrong... "Puss, you need to get off... I need to find it!"

Green eyes opened and stared down at the teen... still refusing to move. "Puss! If it got out... it... he could be attacked!"

Jumping off Draco and the bed, Puss transformed in mid-leap, and watched as his shinigami nearly passed out from the energy drain. "Still awake up there?"

"maybe..."

Putting his large front paws up on the bed, the full grown shikigami nuzzled the reaper's neck, "go back to sleep dray-chan..."

"but... the hybrid..." He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. When was the last time he'd eaten anything anyway?

"is fine... " he purred.

"but... where is it?"

"in watari..."

"Watari's back?" He forced his eyes open and tried to sit up but his head swam. "whoa..."

"Either lay down and go back to sleep, or I jump up there and sit on you." Puss said warningly.

"Okay... okay." He lay back down, rolling over. The other side of the bed... the one Watari usually used was neat and very empty. He sighed and curled up. Hopefully when he woke up again Watari would be back.

---

AN: Yay! Another chapter... and sorry for the shoddy censoring job, but the rules of the site do not allow for graphic portayals of sex. -sigh- even though it sucketh mightily, rules are rules.


	7. The rooms smelled like a what?

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Chapter seven.

All Watari wanted to do was collapse and go to sleep. Having seals placed was hard and tiring enough, but having the hybrid sealed after being in complete dominance was simply exhausting... it didn't help anything that Korin wasn't going to let him just sleep... they had to finish getting the poached animals at least to Hong Kong's land of the dead to be properly identified, and catalogued before they could be sent back to Japan. If he could die again, he would.

Korin looked over at him and smirked. "So... did you have fun with Dray-chan?"

Hazel eyes blinked, both from confusion and tiredness. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Surely you must have noticed... you were the one cleaning up Dray-chan." He made a face. "You two owe me by the way... that room smelled like a brothel." The scientist blushed brightly and turned back to the paperwork in front of him. Korin smirked. "Poor kid... he's exhausted. Its a wonder if he can even walk straight."

Watari nearly dropped his pen at that remark.

"Took Puss two days to decide to come find me... those shikis... such a sense of humor."

The cat is dead, the shinigami thought to himself...

"At least Puss said you two were having fun. A LOT of fun... lots and lots of fun..."

"Would you stop that?" Watari asked, looking more than a little flustered.

"Stop what? I was only commenting on the situation. Hmmm... almost done here. You might want to think about picking up some food on the way back. I have no idea if Dray's eaten anything in the last couple of days."

The older blonde glared at the teen, "thank you very much for your tactful information... and I shall respectfully request that you do not share the information about what occurred with anyone else."

Korin didn't respond... but did smirk slightly. He closed the final file. "And done..."

"Fine..."

"I'm sure Tatsumi will be happy to know this is all wrapped up. He'll undoubtedly want you back in the office in another day or so. Get some rest and food. And watch those seals!"

"Wakatta, wakatta yo..." Getting up, Watari put his papers in order and dropped them into their folder.

One of the local shinigami took the folders from them, bowing with great respect before leaving them. Korin stretched. "Well, I have things to do. See you around... Fluffy..." Doing his best to ignore Korin, Watari teleported back to the room...

---

Draco was curled up under the covers, hand reaching out toward the empty side. Most of the exhaustion that had marked the boy's face was gone. Stepping over the sleeping shikigami, the shinigami walked towards the teen and sighed. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Draco's face and smiled warmly. Silver eyes blinked and then focused on him. "Watari... you're back."

Watari nodded, "hei, I'm back... "

"I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming..."

Draco smiled. "You look tired."

"So do you," he chuckled.

The teen blushed bright red. "Ah... well... um... it was an... active couple of days."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Watari asked in concern.

Draco sat up, and studied his hands. "um... not really... I mean, sometimes it hurt for a bit but then... He didn't mean to hurt me, he was actually very gentle."

Sighing in relief, the shinigami reached over and messed up the teen's hair. "Yokatta... I have no control over my friend when he is out..."

The boy ducked reflexively. "He was... kind. But he just doesn't think like we do... either does Puss. He was no help at all." A small chuckle came from the shiki who was clearly only pretending to be asleep. Draco scowled at the creature then looked at Watari hopefully. "I don't suppose you have any food, do you?"

The older blonde brightened, "Give me ten minutes and I will."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

Quickly Watari leaned over and placed a light kiss on Draco's forehead, "If you like..."

"I'll need to get some clothes on." Reluctantly, the boy slipped from the bed. He walked stiffly to the closet.

---

The thing that tipped Watari off that Korin hadn't kept his mouth (or mind) shut about the 'fluffy' incident was when a large basket of lube and other 'cute' toys were delivered to his lab. Draco had stopped in the break room to pick up coffee for both of them. He walked in with a confused expression on his face. "Why is everyone winking at me?"

Watari took both coffees, set them on the table and dropped the basket into the teen's now empty hands. "That might have something to do with it..."

He looked into the basket and silver eyes widened. Draco looked at Watari, shocked. "What? How did they find out?"

"Korin..."

The teen put the basket on a nearby counter, blushing again. "Why did he tell them?"

"Because that is how he entertains himself..." Watari shook his head and picked up the coffee.

"But... but that was personal..."

The shinigami took a sip of the dark 'life-giving' liquid, "Worse, after Hong Kong, he's going to be stationed in Britain."

"Good... then he'll be far away from us." Draco grabbed his own coffee and took a gulp.

"Not good... eventually you will have to go back there, when you decide to retire."

The teen shook his head violently. "no... NO... I never want to go back there!"

Watari pulled the smaller blonde into a protective embrace, "don't worry..." he whispered, "no one will force you to do anything..."

Draco cuddled closer. "i don't want to go back... ever... i'll never retire if that's what it takes."


	8. Epilogue

Author's notes:

For all intents and purposes, god's of death from Britain are technically called 'Reapers' instead of 'Shinigami' (makes sense, different culture... different language, hence different name). This fic is a continuation of 'Enter the Reaper'.

Disclaimer: Yanagi-sen and I are only borrowing the characters from Yami no Matsuei and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books to torment for a while... Don't look for Harry to be appearing at any time in this fanfiction. We claim no ownership over any character that does not belong to us... Itami Korin and Ishida Nanjiro are mine... those I claim and abuse at will.

The Reaper's journey.  
Epilogue.

Watari looked at the large white owl sitting on 003's perch. The scientist didn't even WANT to know how a bird made it from England to Japan, much less from Chijou to Meifu. After filling up the food and water dishes for the poor thing that looked like it was about to collapse from exhaustion, the shinigami started to read the letter from Snape. Draco wandered in, carrying a full basket of clean but unfolded laundry. "An owl?" He set the basket down and kneeling beside it, started to fold the garments.

"Hei, I am hoping that it does not die..." he commented while still looking over the letter, understanding only bits and pieces... he needed to use a dictionary to be able to read these. While Snape had no desire to learn Japanese, Watari wanted to learn English, and didn't really have a problem when the potion's master would send a copy of his previous letter back looking as though it had chicken pox from all the corrections done to it.

Draco went over to the owl to check on it. "Well... she probably had a few spells put on her to help her along. A few days rest with enough food and water should see her right."

The shinigami nodded, then frowned when he located his previous letter. It would probably be better if the Professor didn't feel the need to GRADE the letters... F, at least that was better than the F- his first one had received, but not much better. Did the man purchase red ink by the gallon? "He flunked my letter again."

"Are you sure you don't want me to check them before you send them out?"

"That wouldn't be right... If I am going to make a mistake, then I need to learn from it," winking at his partner, Watari picked up on his nephew's name... and smiled. "I think that he wants to know how or why I got one of my nephews into Hogwarts..."

"You sent one of your nephews to Hogwarts? Why!"

"It seemed like a good idea. He has already been kicked out of several schools here because of fighting... at least there, the reason for the fights is not so apparent."

"Why was he fighting?"

Watari shrugged, "his classmates and some teachers would insult and pick on him because of his _coloring_."

"Oh... that's... that's silly."

"Taka is one fourth gaijin... it is a big problem for him to become one with the group."

"It wouldn't be as much of a problem at Hogwarts. Wizarding Britain is fairly racially mixed. What house did he get sorted into?"

"He is in Slytherin."

Draco grinned proudly. "At least he ended up in the best house."


End file.
